


Angin Dan September

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [3]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Masa depan masih sangat panjang. Jadi teman saja tak apa, terus begini saja. Ren ada di tempat berbeda. "Tunggu, ada apa dengan sabit dan ekor itu? Sejak kapan Ren memiliki ekor?", Nozomu lupa berkedip.Twilight Tandem AU





	Angin Dan September

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> Dedicate for OTP Challenge and September.
> 
> Prompt hari ketiga : Getting Lost Somewhere.

Hari ketiga September, di mana mulai berembus angin badai. Menggoyang liar dahan pepohonan. Bahkan membawa debu-debu berterbangan walau pun matahari sudah tak bersinar lagi tergantikan bulan besar.

 

Pada jendela yang terbuka. Tirai yang bergerak cepat juga masuknya beberapa daun kemerahan yang mendahului musim. Nozomu merasa lapar disaat seperti ini. Ia sedang berada di dorm sendirian. Yang lain sedang menghadiri seminar di universitas masing-masing sampai malam datang. Sementara persediaan di dalam lemari es hanya berupa toples-toples berisi berbagai macam teh dan juga rumput laut kering.

 

"Ugh... Laparnya," si surai cokelat mengerang sembari mengembungkan pipi kanan. Sementara jaketnya sudah disambar dengan tak bertenaga. 

 

Mengambil uang dari dompet yang berada di bawah bantal kemudian memakai sepatu tak bertali dan memutuskan untuk keluar. Nozomu tak membawa ponsel. Dasar ceroboh.

 

Sepanjang jalan ia menikmati dinginnya udara awal malam dan tak lupa mengucek matanya beberapa kali karena kelilipan debu yang tak bisa ia hindari. Rambut sampingnya sudah tersibak ke belakang telinga, agak panjang. Memilih jalan k earah minimarket terdekat, sesuai ingatannya. Semoga tidak tersesat, harapnya.

 

Begitu melewati belokan terakhir, iris cokelatnya memandang tak percaya. Minimarket yang ia tuju sudah tutup. Nozomu bahkan sempat melongo beberapa saat.

 

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Nozomu memutuskan untuk ke minimarket di arah seberang. Tanpa berbelok dan melewati saja. Di sana dirinya tanpa sadar menangkap siluet kelabu yang rasanya tak asing. Dari bawah pepohonan lebat pinggir jalan. Berlari dengan cepat namun masih bisa dikejar olehnya seandainya memang berniat mengejar.

 

Tentu saja, seorang Nozomu lebih percaya pada naluri bukan? Tanpa memerdulikan laparnya yang terlupa, ia berlari menyusul si kelabu yang bahkan tingginya saja tak asing baginya.

 

"Rennn!," panggilnya di tengah pengejaran. Sementara sosok yang ia panggil Ren menurunkan kecepatan larinya. Merasa terpanggil oleh seseorang, dan menoleh ke arah Nozomu. Goresan merah pada tulang pipinya terlihat dan juga syal putihnya terkibas oleh angin.

 

Nozomu langsung mendekati sosok itu, tak menyangka bertemu rekan yang sudah teramat ia kenal. Namun belum sampai jarak lima meter, dia terdiam. "Tunggu, ada apa dengan sabit dan ekor itu? Sejak kapan Ren memiliki ekor?", Nozomu lupa berkedip. Mengamati bagaimana berbedanya gaya Ren dari yang biasanya yang memakai setelan hakama namun pendek, celananya bahkan juga pendek dan tak lupa syal, ya walau dalam point kali ini tidak salah mengingat musim sudah mulai tidak bersahabat. Tak lupa sepasang telinga mirip tupainya. 

 

"Ano Rennn...," sebelum Nozomu menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan, sosok bersurai kelabu di depannya tampak terkejut. Sebelah tangannya langsung bersiaga memegang tangkai sabit juga posisi yang mulai waspada.

 

Mereka berada pada jalan dekat suatu kuil, dimana gerbang utamanya bahkan sudah terlihat. Pada bukit kecil yang jauh dari keramaian, di bawah banyak cahaya bintang dan juga angin yang berdansa dengan rerumputan liar.

 

"Tuan Raijin...," desis sang kelabu pelan. 

 

Mata birunya pun balik memandang Nozomu dengan teliti. Seolah telah bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah lama ia kenal, bahkan memiliki dirinya. Dirinya yang hanya sosok siluman yang dijadikan senjata. 

 

"Tu-tuan Raijin," dan dengan cepat pemilik helai kelabu memeluk Nozomu yang masih diam dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

 

"Eh-heeeh?!, Rennn." Nozomu yang terkejut seketika bahkan tak mampu menahan bobot tubrukan dari seseorang yang memeluknya dengan keras nan kencang itu. Ia jatuh ke belakang dengan sosok "Ren" yang menindihnya. Menyadari aroma Ren yang ini berbeda dengan yang biasanya, bau segar shampo yang sudah sangat ia kenal setiap pagi. Sedangkan Ren kali ini beraroma seperti buah-buahan matang yang manis, walau sama-sama manis tapi berbeda.

 

"Tuan Raijin...," disela isakannya. "Tuan terlahir di masa ini dan tampak bahagia," begitulah racauan si kelabu. Ekornya bahkan sudah bergerak ke kanan dan kiri seperti seekor anak anjing yang bahagia. 

 

Nozomu yang kebingungan, "Rennn, aku kan memang bahagia setiap hari ne... Kau juga kan."

 

Melewati beberapa saat dengan posisi masih saling bertindihan, setelah itu akhirnya mereka duduk bersila saling berhadapan di atas padang rumput. Bahkan sesekali masih terdengar sisa suara sesenggukan dari pemuda yang berekor. 

 

Sabit yang terletakan asal. Awan kelabu pekat yang mulai berarak mendekat dari timur. Juga rambut mereka berdua yang ditiup angin.

 

Sosok mirip Ren yang hanya terdiam, Nozomu yang bahkan tak berpikir betapa anehnya Ren saat itu, selama beberapa saat akhirnya bertanya soal sesuatu yang tadi sempat disebut sebagai tuan Raijin.

 

"Aku Nozomu, bukan tuan Raijin. Lagipula tuan Raijin kan dewa petir. Aku manusia bukan dewa, apalagi dewa petir Renn."

 

Dengan mata menolak dan anggukan iya, tanggapan yang didapat Nozomu membimbangkan. Namun tak masalah baginya. Toh selama Ren akhirnya berhenti menangis dan tenang seperti ini sudah cukup. 

 

"Ne... Tuan Raijin, aku akan melindungi tuan lagi kali ini. Takkan terulang saat itu...," Ren yang semakin lirih berbicara akhirnya membuat Nozomu kesal karna tak mampu mendengarnya sama sekali.

 

Setelah berdiri dan juga menjulurkan tangan untuk sosok Ren, nozomu kembali merasakan laparnya datang.

 

"Ungh... Lapar lagi," ujarnya kemudian. "Rennn, ayo ikut aku mencari makanan di supermarket terdekat," ajak si surai cokelat berjepit rambut merah. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari hadapannya setelah menerima uluran tangannya lalu menyusul berdiri.

 

Dalam kesenyapan jalan, menuruni bukit landai. Hingga kembali ke jalan raya, Nozomu pikir Ren masih berjalan di belakangnya. Namun saat ia menoleh, sosok Ren sudah menghilang.

 

"Mungkin ia harus berganti baju, lagi pula ini cukup berangin." Begitulah batinnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne...
> 
>  
> 
> Akhirnya nulis NjomRen juga, Alien sopiler banyak sekali di sini, ya anggap saja ini referensi dunia Twilight tandem yang bahkan Alien sendiri masih belum ngapa-ngapain lanjutannya padahal November harus post /nangis darah//gak.
> 
> Dan lagi judulnya ya lord... Lebay sekali karna Alien buntu pas mau nulis judul.


End file.
